Peace of Heart
by DesireeU
Summary: MultiDrabble-styled oneshot featuring Goddes of Peace Concordia and a Shadow Triad member, portraying little moments between the two during their lives; this pairing deserves more love! uvu


Ordinary; _forgettable_.

That was the first impression she made to him the first time he saw her, a child merely 9 years old pitifully crying on her friend's -...sister's?- shoulder. He heard her, how she lamented the lifestyle they had to endure, like prisoners whose only purpose was to serve and take care of the baby lord.

However, to him it was the other way around; he was so grateful to Lord Ghetsis for saving him and his brothers from death, and he was more than happy to serve him and his son to make it up for it.

That girl was probably a spoiled, ungrateful child. And then, someone with a great heart such as Ghetsis couldn't possible say or do the things she lamented of...right?

* * *

Injuries weren't that unusual to get during the tough training sessions the Shadow Triad had to endure; what was unusual, was having the Goddess of Peace intently tending to them.

"...I'm still wondering what brings you to do this for me, or why am I even agreeing to it…"  
"It is called _Agape_ , unconditional love for every being that brings you to help them. Or, as we'd say nowadays, solidariety."  
"I'm not Lord N, I don't need you teaching me all forms of love under fancy names. Besides, I thought it was your sister the one being the Goddess of Love."  
"We've been actually raised with much the same ideals, I just happen to value more harmony over love."

Concordia finished cleaning off what little blood caked the wound, and proceed to disinfect it.  
"As for your second question, I guess it feels nice having someone genuinely caring for you, isn't it?" she poured some of the liquid on the wound, as if its burning sting could interject the ninja's annoyed expression of response: "I hope I'm not hurting you, we're almost done..!"

The mending process continued in an awkward silence, and after what felt like an eternity Concordia finally finished fastening the last bandage, leaving a caressing hand on his arm a moment more than necessary.

* * *

A coward. That's what she was. Doing nothing but being meekly obedient and then crying on her sister's shoulder for comfort.

She learned to love N, the boy reason of her life as a golden prisoner, but she still hadn't learn to love -or at least to accept- this life of hers.  
Anthea was much more emotional, her feelings getting out of her mouth before her thoughts could, and speaking of things Concordia always wanted to say, which the Goddess of Love then had to be punished for.  
Sometimes, she felt like her beloved sister was being punished for the both of them.  
If only she could speak up, instead of crying on the loving sister concerns the latter would then yell at Ghetsis or who for him, at least they'd be equal. At least, they'd share the same burden.

Sometimes, all she wanted was to be just like him, silently enduring and accepting, and being one with his brothers at the same time.

* * *

"He says he actually does like you."

The Shadow blinked in confusion, first at the blonde and then at his Banette, and then let out a small laugh of sarcasm.  
It was that day he discovered Concordia, as well as Anthea, had the power to understand the Pokémon language, even though they couldn't pierce yet through the heart of the creatures to understand their feelings and thoughts like N could.  
Perhaps that was why Ghetsis choosed them, afterall.

He silently stared at them for the rest of the afternoon, watching as the Goddess played with his Banette and her own Gardevoir as if she wasn't 16 already. She still was so naive, so child-like, much like Lord N. And yet, a maturity beyond her age was there, barely visible through her eyes, perhaps something Concordia herself didn't want to think about.

"Shadow Beta!"  
The commanding voice of another Shadow rang through the giggles of the girl, causing the group to stiffen, waiting for more instructions.  
"To the training grounds in 5 minutes, hurry up!"  
The young man nodded to the Alpha, straightening up in an almost mechanical way, as he gestured to his Banette to follow suit.  
At the sight of him walking away, Concordia couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, lowering her head as to make it less noticeable.

"I don't understand what Pokémon say, but I'm sure my Banette would like to play with you again."  
And that was the best farewell he gave her in years.

* * *

"Do you have a clue on what's an ' _amusement park_ '?"  
Her voice sounded so innocently curious, just like a child's.

"What's with this sudden question? In case you didn't notice, I'm training Pawniard."  
Concordia's eyes lit up, seemingly ignoring the last remark: "N told me he went to one today, and he seemed really happy of it!"  
The Beta Shadow sighed in annoyance: "Then why not go and ask him directly..?"  
"...my hour with him is up, already." was her quiet response.

The ninja suddenly felt a bit guilty; he knew Anthea and Concordia _adored_ N, and it pained them how Ghetsis reduced the time they could see each other since the young Lord became an adolescent. Now all they had was a couple hours dedicated to study, and barely a private hour for themselves.  
But Ghetsis was probably right, as usual, and Lord N probably much needed some time to actually focus on lordship duties rather than frivolous chat now that he was growing up.

He sighed, but differently this time: "It's not like you're missing a big deal. It's a place where people, mostly young ones, go to mindlessly have fun. To me, it's mostly a waste of time."  
"Do you think, if we were to go there, we'd actually forget our problems and have fun, even if momentarily?"  
"Forgetting them _momentarily_ doesn't make them go away. Again, it's a waste of time."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right...and anyways, I'm not allowed out of the castle."  
And she just hung her head in defeat, remissively accepting what others told her as usual and trying to facade it by turning her attention to Gardevoir.

Dismissing it as something in her hair, he couldn't help but gently caressing her, even if for just a moment.

* * *

He heard it from Anthea and her lively, happy voice booming through the castle, how the next weekend would've been her sister's 20th birthday, and how much that made her a beautiful grown woman -which, in a way, was true, as the traditional age to enter adulthood in Team Plasma was 20.

And for as much as he tried convincing himself it didn't matter one bit, the idea to try and do something for the Goddess' birthday kept nagging at his mind.

The result was presenting himself in Concordia's room in the first hours of the night.

He gently pressed a hand on her lips, as to not let her wake up Anthea sleeping in the bed nearby, and ordered her to go and change; they were going out.  
"Didn't you want to go and see the amusement park?" was his only reply to her questions, the joyful look of her eyes just a couple years ago in his mind.  
Her eyes lit up like stars.

After being reassured they'd make it quick and that Ghetsis wouldn't check on them at such hours, Concordia allowed herself to stay in the ninja's embrace, and disappear in the cool air of the night.

Perhaps the Shadow didn't find any amusement in the park itself, but seeing the Goddess of Peace squealing in awe at the place and its attraction made it up for it.  
She was absolutely mesmerized, and kept dragging him here and there, her smile not faltering from her lips. And perhaps, even him gave in and just had fun, even if for the shortest time.  
The young woman observed a whole town she had never seen from the ferris wheel, its name unknown but its sight a memory to cherish.  
"Just you wait 'til I say this to Anthea! She was just bloating about how adult and mature I'd be now, and I'm just here, like a child!" she giggled.  
"She's right, you're an adult. And about that…" he leaned in, sealing his lips with hers in a cottoncandy -flavored kiss: "...happy birthday, you beautiful young woman."

* * *

Despite being in their early 20's, the Goddesses of Team Plasma could be often found laughing and playing, together or even with their Lord, filling the castle with a strange euphory which almost didn't feel appropriate for the place.

The garden was the ladies' favorite place when they weren't with N or attending any duties, where they could feel nature's loving embrace and where they were mostly afar from other's disapproving looks.  
The sisters were cheerfully playing with a ball near the central, big fountain, when Anthea accidentally hit her sister's wrist with a tad too powerful shot, sending one of her bracelets flying into the crystal water.

"Oh my, I'm sorry sis! Wait a second, I'll go get my Gothitelle so that she can pick it up with her psychic powers…"  
But Anthea didn't even finish the sentence, that her sister was already knee-deep in the water, more water cascading on her golden locks, as she tried to see where her bracelet fell.  
The Goddess of Love was quick to get her out and wrapping Concordia's soaked figure in her green shawl, all the while peeking at the plastic bracelet that her sister had quickly worn back next to the golden one.

"Geez, Concordia, what was all that fuss about? You could have waited for me to get Gothitelle, it's just a cheap bracelet!"  
The blonde young woman nodded, mostly to herself: "I'm sorry, I guess I did it on instict…" she meekly replied, caressing the pastel-colored beads that reminded her oh so much of cottoncandy and ferris wheels.

* * *

Excitement could be felt in every hall, room and corner of the Plasma castle. N's 20th birthday was due soon, and with it his incoronation ceremony as well.  
Concordia and Anthea were probably the most excited, and kept running here and there seeing if preparations were going smoothly and if they could be of help...managing to get also scolded by Ghetsis a few times for being too "nosy" or "loud".

"So your duty will be bodyguards during the ceremony? And why would be that, we don't have enemies or visitors, isn't it?" asked the Goddess of Peace, her hands intent in bandaging a wound of her beloved Shadow -something that had become an habit by now.  
"You can never be sure. I'm just following Lord Ghetsis' orders."  
"Mmmmh, I see. You surely take extra seriously what Ghetsis says!" she said playfully, but with a small pout to her lips: "Well, at least I shouldn't worry about N or something, then! You should see him, he's just so excited! He's actually so very cute when he's nervous, hehe. Last night me and Anthea had to comfort him all night, even! But to us it's no burden, we're actually very happy and glad to be so close and there for him whenever he needs. N is just such a wonderful and kind person, and he deserves all the best in the world!"

As she continued rambling on about N, the ninja found his thoughts to space out from her words, from her delicate hands taking care of his back; N's name and all the adoration that came with it the only things ringing inside him.

Her heart was so filled with her King, that sometimes he wondered if there'd ever be enough place for him in it.

* * *

"I feel lonely."  
Her words were almost whispered, but direct and clear as day; something unusual for the submissive and soft-spoken Concordia.

"...is that so." he could only say in response.  
"I know Anthea's always with me, but these last months have been...different. Perhaps it's because N is almost always out journeying, and the few times we see him he's on a breakdown or confused for whatever he sees in the outside world."

N. _Of course_.

"...or perhaps, it's because you have to follow him everywhere in this journey of his to protect him, and I can see you even less. N-not that I'm complaining about your job, of course..."  
He was grateful he was wearing his mask for once, as it let through only a shadow of a smile, and silently let her lean in on his shoulder.

* * *

Her eyes were full of sadness, disappointment, disbelief, perhaps even anger, and naive hope, all of them glistening and slowly rolling down her red cheeks.

"H-how can you? Even after all that's happened, even after you heard him with your own ears, why are choosing _him_? Why won't you come with _me_?!"  
The silent Shadow stood, and she felt him taller than she remembered, as he tried to put on the most impassive face he could manage: "I don't care about such things. He saved my life, and my brothers', and that makes me his faithful servant, for as long as he'll need me."  
"Is it really that what you want? To make of your life's only purpose to serve that poor excuse of a man?! He _abused_ us! All of us! N especially, and he dared him call his son! And you -still- support such an immoral, twisted being?!"

In another circumstance, he would have immediately striked at hearing such insults against his Lord. But he couldn't bring himself to lay a single finger on her, if not to caress her.  
He was well aware what Ghetsis did to N, to Anthea, to _her_ ; yet he just couldn't betray the one who saved him. His own personal code was clear about debts being always repaid, and such a huge one like life wasn't so easy to pay back.  
And then, even if he'd ever want to go, to leave Ghetsis in the past….he just couldn't, without his brothers. That, Concordia understood too well.

Another pillar collapsed, the castle rumbling like a growling beast threatening to swallow them whole, and suddenly the man grabbed the former Goddess, teleporting her to the safety of Victory Road.

The two stared at each other for the longest of minutes, and she couldn't say anything, _anything_ , to convince him to stay with her. She knew he wouldn't, and he knew she wasn't one to debate against other's decisions.

"I hope to see you again."

* * *

And so, Ghetsis had ultimately ditched them.

After being saved from certain arrest, he just told the Shadow Triad he'd go on his own, and to not look for him.  
The -former?- Shadow never felt more empty in his life. Meaningless. He truly was just a shadow, non-existant once his life-giver was gone.  
A positive person would think that, without having to follow Ghetsis anymore, possibilities were endless in the great Unova, but nor he nor his brothers had a clue on what to do.

He actually considered visiting _her_ , but that would have been like admitting she'd been right all along.

* * *

Unova was threatened to be freezed all over, to bend to the power of an only, supreme ruler; knowing that Ghetsis was still free out there was a scary thought on his own, but now knowing he had rebuilt an army _willing_ to help him pursue his evil deeds was downright terrifying.

N hadn't slept well in weeks, all his thoughts focused on how to stop the man he once called father, and Concordia and Anthea felt absolutely helpless. They had no clue on what to do, and all they did was comforting N and praying for the best; Concordia especially, whose greatest aspiration was global peace, seemed shaken of the event and guilty of doing nothing.

Actually, she did consider seeing how _he_ was doing, and perhaps trying to convince him to stop this madness... but that would have felt like she'd been betraying N and her beloved ones all along.

* * *

"Why can't we all just live in harmony?"  
No matter how many years passed by, her questions and statements were also so naively innocent.

"For now, Unova _is_ in harmony; I wouldn't worry if I were you."  
"But you know Ghetsis is still out there."  
The ninja stiffened, Ghetsis being still a delicate matter to talk about, but replied anyways: "I know, and I know also he's not able to cause harm anymore."  
"If he were, the Shadow Triad would still exist, isn't it?"

 _Probably yes_ , it would have been the honest answer, but he didn't dare to say. Not now that things were finally starting to look bright again.  
"It's incredible how you can still stick with me after all that's happened."  
She smiled sweetly, and caressed his cheek: "I have faith in you, and that's because I know you not as a Shadow, but as yourself."  
He too smiled, no mask to cover it this time, and wrapped the delicate woman in a loving hug.

He wasn't a Shadow anymore, he finally felt alive, and the only owner he had was Concordia's peaceful heart.

* * *

"N! N!"

Anthea ran in the room screaming N's name, startling the man while he was nursing back to health an injured Emolga.  
"A-Anthea, what's the matter? I told you so many times to keep quiet while I'm tending to my friends…!"  
"Concordia just called in, N!" she cut him off, excitement bursting out her very being and causing N to suddenly pay attention.

"The results are clear! It seems we're going to be aunt and uncle of two lovely twins!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Annnnnd this is it! As of lately I've been really obsessing over the pairing Concordia/Shadow Triad member (specifically the one with Banette as you may have understood, me and my sister refer to him as Kai during RPs but I preferred leaving his "real" name up to the readers' preferences/imagination), but of course material of them is non-existant….heck, even material on Concordia or the Goddesses in general is almost non-existant, they don't even have their own character tag! That kind of surprises me, really, seeing that they even appeared in the anime I:

Anyways, did this on a whim within hours, I tried doing a drabble-styled fanfic and they're quite relaxing to write if I may say! I don't know if I'll ever write more about them or Team Plasma in general (I already barely have time for Memoirs of a Rocket Executive;;; ) but I really, really hope you enjoyed this!  
Reviews are always insanely appreciated, thank you! c:


End file.
